Demasiado tarde
by Cerezoazul27
Summary: ¿Qué debo hacer? Si no hay nadie más que pueda sostener mi corazón Por favor, abrázame. Y sabes que a pesar de que todo el mundo entero trate, nadie podrá borrar tus recuerdos.
Estoy aquí recordando todo lo que ha sucedido

Flashback

Entrega de Notas Octubre 16

No puede ser tendré que repetir el año esto no puede estar pasándome a mi y todo por un punto.-  
que le dire a mi madre.  
regreso a casa y veo el rostro decepcionado de mi padre se que le duele y se que soy el peor de todos y que repetire el grado.  
¿Que sucedió?- es la pregunta que me haces y no puedo responderla porque ni yo mismo se que sucedió  
-ha llamado tu madre- me dice con voz fría eso no me sorprende, lo que si lo hace es que mi "madre" haya llamado si bien mi comunicacion con ella es nula o en otras palabras inexistente- me ha dicho que te cambie de institución- esta bien eso no me lo esperaba.

¿donde estudiare?- fue lo único que logre preguntar  
Te iras a vivir con ella-. no puedo mas es como si mi mundo se viniera abajo- así es te iras a japòn  
Fin Flashback

así fue como llegue a donde tu estudiabas es como llegue a conocerte  
y como casi fuimos algo mas  
lo recordaras

Flashback  
Era una de nuestras tantas conversaciones que teníamos tu y yo jajaja siempre sin sentido para los demás pero para nosotros era descubrir un nuevo mundo en cada tema,  
pero habia algo diferente en ti esta vez estabas cortante y distante y se que solo eran mensajes pero de alguna manera podia sentirte pese a la distancia que teniamos  
¿que sucede?. ¿estas bien?- y como si esa pregunta fuera un detonate que ayudo a que estallaras y por fin me dieras mas confianza fue sorprendente descucbrir que debajo de tu eterna sonrisa se encontra un mar de lagrimas te leì detenidamente como todo buen libro despasio sin prisa comprendiendote y leyendo entre linas para descucbrir la verdad y como ayudarte y fue la primera vez que te deje ente ver mi sentimientos  
-Si tu Sonries yo lo sabre y sonreire tambien.- eso fue lo que te dije

al final logramos graduarnos pero algo se rompió - tu no me conoces bien- eso fue lo que me habias dicho sin saber que te conocia mejor que tu misma  
se que estabas mal estabas triste y todo mejoro me pediste diculpas y te comprendi  
de nuevo te abrace tu aroma natural a cerezos inundaba mis fosas nasales tan cerca de tus labios rosados tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...

Y te vas asi de facil sin conocer mis sentimientos  
Fin Flashback

Y nuestro reencuentro  
muchas preguntas pasan por mi mente, me pregunto que pudo suceder si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía en aquel entonces

¿sentirías tú lo mismo? ¿me extrañarías?  
día a día el tiempo pasa quisiera que me abrazaras  
es demasiado tarde tu nunca lo entenderás el tiempo se ha acabado y tu nunca estarás junto a mi.

Flashback

Un nuevo año comienza y nuevas sorpresas nos esperan eso era lo que me dijiste solo es un recuerdo, y me sorprendo de nuevo pensando en ti todo ha cambiado en estos 5 años que he pasado din ti.  
son las 7:00 de la mañana y ya estoy listo para este nuevo comienzo

Se abren las puertas de este nuevo local en una nueva ciudad tu no sabes mi paradero pero sorpresa  
el destino como siempre.  
Eres la primera en entrar a mi cafetería tu como siempre corriendo sigues siendo igual de distraída no te das cuenta de mi presencia  
hasta que pides tu orden.

me preguntas como he estado  
Realmente quieres que conteste a esa pregunta, se que antes que conteste tu ya sabrás como estoy porque de alguna u otra manera tenemos aun ese lazo que nos une,- Estoy bien y ¿tu?- es la mentira mas grande que he dicho sin ti el mundo es tan duro, me siento tan culpable y egoísta pero dime cómo borrar el dolor que día a día inunda mi alma si deseo que me abraces y sientas lo mismo que yo

¡sienteme! grita mi mente

pero tu no me escuchas ¿acaso no me extrañas? dime como borro este dolor que lleva mi alma  
llegamos tarde los 2 perdimos nuestra oportunidad  
nunca podre olvidarte solo te remplazare.

seguimos platicando como dos viejos amigos al final eso es lo unico que fuimos mi amor  
tu orden esta lista y mi esposa te entrega tu pedido y de nuevo me sorprendo tu y ella se conocen son amigas y todo me cuadra tu eres el ángel del que tanto habla mi esposa.

fin flashback

Ahora estamos aquí los 4 mi esposa, tu y tu esposo y yo au estoy pensando en ti y tu nunca lo entenderas creo que esto termina aqui  
realmente nunca podre olvidarte y no creo poder sentir de nuevo este amor solo tu podras ayudarme a olvidar este dolor sacar de mi mente ayudame abrazame mi amor quiero que tu sientas lo mismo pero llegamos demasiado tarde perdimos nuestra oportunidad perdimos nuestra oportunidad y tu nunca nunca sabras


End file.
